A Festa de Natal de Misato
by Verythrax Draconis
Summary: Tradução de "Misato's Xmas Party", escrito por Steve Spardue.


Escrito por Steve Pardue steve@spardue.org   
Traduzido por Verythrax Draconis verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
Tradução Autorizada pelo Autor  
  
28/08/2001 Script ver. 1.0   
  
Os direitos de Neon Genesis Evangelion pertencem à Gainax, como sempre  
  
Por Steve Pardue steve@spardue.org  
http://www.spardue.org/anime  
  
A Festa de Natal de Misato   
--------------------------  
Shinji e Asuka pararam à porta, olhando o pinheiro na   
sala de estar. Do closet da sala vinham sons de caixas sendo   
arrastadas. Misato apareceu vestindo o de sempre quando não  
estava trabalhando, um top e uma calça jeans cortada como um  
shorts, e carregando várias caixas precariamente empilhadas em  
seus braços.  
  
"Eu sabia que eu tinha mantido estas decorações quando   
me mudei! Shinji - é melhor você se apressar e deixar este lugar   
limpo. Nossos convidados devem chegar em poucas horas." Misato   
pegou uma cerveja de cima da mesa e tomou um longo gole.  
  
Shinji estava de queixo caído. "Convidados? Quando você   
decidiu fazer uma festa?"  
  
Misato terminou sua cerveja e limpou a espuma de sua boca,   
sorrindo satisfeita. "Ontem, é claro, quando os meus três pilotos   
me mostraram o quanto eles precisam de uma!" Ela baixou seu tom  
de voz e olhou para Shinji e Asuka. "Você não achavam   
*realmente* que eu deixaria vocês três escaparem com aquela   
besteira de 'Eu não quero celebrar o Natal', achavam?". Além do   
mais, não se pode enfeitar a árvore sem uma festa. Digam - onde  
está a Rei? Por que ela não está aqui para ajudar?  
  
Asuka - que estava em olhando para a árvore, em silêncio -  
virou-se e olhou para Misato com desgosto. "*Quanto* você já  
bebeu? Ela não mora aqui, você sabe! E nós acabamos de descobrir  
sobre essa sua festa estúpida!"  
  
Misato soluçou e levantou o nariz para Asuka. "E não   
bebi nada a mais do que bebo normalmente." Ela tinha um olhar   
ofendido em seu rosto. tanto Shinji como Asuka desviaram o olhar.  
  
"Ei - por que vocês dois estão parados aí?" Misato pôs   
sua cerveja novamente sobre a mesa e pôs as mãos na cintura.   
"Parem de ficar enrolando e comecem a trabalhar! Shinji, limpe   
logo este lugar! E Asuka - vá chamar a Rei!"  
  
"Ela disse que tinha que fazer algo hoje à noite."  
  
"Então vá procurá-la!"  
  
"Mas por que *eu* tenho que ir buscá-la? Não sou eu que  
sempre fico babando atrás dela e fico espiando quando ela está  
de maiô! Isso é coisa pro Shinji!"  
  
"Hã-ei! Eu não faço isso! Eu não fico espiando os outros  
pilotos quando estão de maiô!"  
  
Asuka cerrou seus olhos. "Ah! então você fica espiando a  
gente quando estamos sem maiô?"  
  
"Sim - quero dizer, não! Não!"  
  
Misato pegou outra cerveja na geladeira. Depois de viver  
com os dois por algum tempo, ela já havia se acostumado com suas   
discussões. "Agora, agora Asuka." Ela fez um gesto na direção da   
garota. "Se você nãos e apressar e trazer a Rei, você não vai   
ter tempo de se arrumar antes do Kaji chegar."   
  
"Kaji? Kaji! Ele vem?" Perguntou Asuka, excitada.  
  
"Bem, claro! E também a Ritsuko, Hikari, Touji, Kensuke   
. . . " Asuka já havia saído pela porta antes que Misato pudesse  
terminar. Shinji estava pegando as latas de cerveja vazias de   
Misato da mesa. Sua expressão se tornou sombria a medida que sua   
lista de convidados crescia.  
  
"Você acha que temos álcool suficiente no apartamento   
para tantos convidados?" perguntou ele, sarcastimamente.  
  
"Não seja bobo, Shinji. É claro que não! Eu tenho mais   
para ser entregue." Ela parecia sentir-se culpada por um instante,   
quando estendeu para Shinji uma folha de papel e disse, "Ah sim,  
falando nisso, esta é a sua parte nas despesas. Não se preocupe   
em me pagar agora. você pode me pagar depois do seu próximo   
pagamento!"  
  
Shinji soltou um gemido. Ele estava feliz que Asuka já   
havia deixado o apartamento.  
  
-*-  
  
Shinji soube que a festa seria ruim quando Misato saiu   
de seu quarto fantasiada de rena. Shinji já achava que as roupas   
do dia-à-dia de Misato eram bastante ousadas, e ela vestia ainda   
menos roupa em casa, mas aquela roupa de rena... os chifres...   
o rabo... era, bem... perturbadora. Ele geralmente tentava não   
pensar muito naquele tipo de coisa, especialmente sobre Misato,   
Asuka ou Rei. Havia muita possibilidade de embaraço, e ele já   
era ridicularizado o suficiente assim.  
  
Shinji pensou que Misato deveria estar muito bêbada, até   
para os padrões dela, para vestir aquela roupa. Seu rosto estava  
vermelho o suficiente para confirmar as suas suspeitas.  
  
"Shinji! O que você acha?"  
  
Misato parou no meio da sala, fazendo pose.  
  
"Então?"  
  
Shinji olhou para ela, e rapidamente, olhou para o chão.   
Suas bochechas começaram a enrubrescer lentamente. "Por que você   
tem que me deixar envergonhado desse jeito?" Perguntou ele em voz   
baixa.   
  
Misato olhou francamente para Shinji e disse: "Por que?   
Você não gosta da minha roupa? Eu não fico bem nela?"  
  
"Bem, sim... mas..."  
  
Misato segurou o olhar de Shinji enquanto ela se andava  
provocantemente até aonde ele estava sentado. Ela lentamente se   
curvou para frente até os seus olhos estarem frente a frente com   
os dele, seus rostos a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.  
  
"Shinji, você não gosta de me ver vestida assim?" Disse  
Misato, numa voz baixa e insinuante.  
  
O rosto de Shinji corou ainda mais, e tudo que ele podia  
fazer era olhar para o chão. "Por que você sempre faz isso comigo?"  
  
Misato riu e deu a Shinji o seu sorriso mais radiante,   
enquanto passava a mão na cabeça dele, despenteando o seu cabelo.   
"Por que é divertido!" Com uma virada de quadris ela desapareceu   
dentro da cozinha. "O quê? Não tem mais cerveja?! Acho que vou   
ter que tomar outra coisa até o pessoal do licor chegar." Você   
já experimentou egg nog, Shinji? Eu tenho uma receita ótima   
aqui, você vai adorar! Especialmente como o meu ingrediente   
*secreto*. Aposto você não consegue descobrir o que é!"   
  
Shinji suspirou.  
  
[N do T: "egg nog" é um drink feito com ovos e licor.]  
  
-*-   
  
Uma vez começada a festa, Shinji se descobriu sentado  
junto à Rei. Ele pensou que este era um jeito muito estranho de  
se começar. Afinal, ele era uma pessoa quieta, e Rei era uma  
completa reclusa. Mas, quanto mais ele pensava sobre isso, mas ele  
percebia que não havia realmente ninguém na festa com quem algum  
dos dois pudesse se enturmar. Claro, os amigos de Shinji estavam  
presentes, mas eles estavam muito ocupados babando em volta de  
Misato. Shinji não estava afim de vê-la flertando mais naquela  
noite. Ninguém, ao que parecia, estaria à salvo.  
  
Eles então começaram a enfeitar a árvore. Alguns  
convidados trouxeram enfeites como presente, e várias das caixas  
que Misato tirou do closet tinham enfeites dentro. Mas, uma vez  
que todos foram pendurados, a árvore ainda tinha vários e enormes  
espaços vazios. Então Misato teve a idéia brilhante de amarrar  
um cordão nos gargalos de suas garrafas vazias de licor e  
pendurá-las na árvore.  
  
Ritsuko disse que as garrafas eram muito pesadas e  
provavelmente quebrariam os galhos. Mas Misato revidou trazendo  
de seu quarto uma caixa de miniaturas vazias.  
  
"Você nunca joga suas garrafas vazias fora, Misato?"  
Perguntou Kaji.  
  
Ela mostrou a língua para ele. "Isso é coisa pro Shinji!"  
  
Por incrível que pareça, as miniaturas vazias ficaram  
muito boas na árvore. Misato insistiu que os americanos vaziam  
isso sempre, mas ninguém acreditou nela.  
  
Eventualmente a maioria dos convidados foi embora,  
restando apenas Ritsuko, Kaji, Hikari, Rei e os amigos de Shinji.  
  
Asuka estava perseguindo Kaji, Que dava o melhor si para  
escapar dela. Ritsuko parecia maravilhada com tudo aquilo, e  
ficava provocando Misato dizendo que ela acabaria perdendo Kaji  
para Asuka. então o grupo ficava simplesmente correndo em  
círculos na sala - Touji e Kensuke seguindo Misato, que flertava  
com os garotos e se divertia junto com Ritsuko, que estava  
protegendo Kaji da Asuka. Shinji e Rei estavam sentados junto à  
parede, assistindo toda aquela cena sórdida que se desenrolava  
diante de seus olhos.  
  
Shinji observava Rei enquanto ela seguia com os olhos os  
embriagados movimentos de Misato, como um calmo desinteresse.  
Quando Asuka voltou com a Rei, ela não hava expressado nenhuma  
opinião sobre a festa. Rei fez o que lhe foi pedido, e ajudou a  
servir as bebidas, mas então pegou um copo de ponche e sentou-se  
onde estava agora. Nenhum esforço era capaz de levá-la a uma  
conversa, e eventualmente os outros haviam desistido de conversar  
com ela. Asuka havia sido mas insolente que o de costume à  
respeito da atitude de Rei. Mas, como sempre, Rei apenas a  
ignorou. Agora Shinji a observava de perto, pensando sobre o  
silêncio dela.  
  
"Umm, você está gostando da festa, Rei?"  
  
"Não."  
  
"Sério? Porque não?"  
  
"Eu... não gosto de feriados."  
  
"Huh! Você não gosta?"  
  
"Sim."  
  
"Sua família não celebrava nenhum feriado?"  
  
"..."  
  
Shinji não achava que isso era possível, mas Rei parecia  
se fechar cada vez mais dentro de si mesma, emanando uma aura  
gélida que desencorajava a conversação. Shinji mentalmente  
repreendeu a si mesmo. Família era um ponto sofrido para os  
pilotos de Eva. Ele se concentrou no pensamento, deteminado a  
conversar com ela.  
  
"Meu pai nunca celebrou feriados comigo. Nunca. Mesmo em  
minhas memórias mais antigas de Natal, com minha mãe, não tenho  
imagens do meu pai. Quase parece que ele não existia para mim até  
minha mão ter morrido. Não que ele tenha feito algo depois de sua  
morte também." A voz de Shinji estava cheia de amargura e  
auto-comiseração.  
  
Rei virou sua cabeça para olhar para Shinji. O olhar dela  
havia suavizado um pouco, mas mesmo assim seu rosto não mostrou  
nenhuma mudança de expressão. Ele continuou falando.  
  
"O primeiro Natal que eu realmente celebrei foi depois  
de ter saído de casa. Isso foi a poucos anos atrás. A escola onde  
eu estava arranjou para que eu o Natal e o Ano Novo com a família  
de outro estudante de lá. Eu me sentia desconfortável vendo  
pessoas que se amam expressando sua alegria, enquanto eu estava  
sozinho. É por isso que eu não queria celebrar o Natal este ano.  
Eu não quero ter que tentar me aproximar dos outros, sabendo que  
eu não faço parte de sua família realmente, que eu sou alguém de  
fora.  
  
Rei falou com Shinji, sem mudar sua expressão. "E sobre a  
Major Katsuragi e Asuka?"  
  
Shini percebeu que ela não havia se incluído. Isso era  
próprio dela, excluindo-se do grupo.  
  
"Bem, eu vivo com elas. Misato tem sido bem gentil comigo,  
E eu até estou me dando um pouco com a Asuka agora, mas elas não  
são uma família. Eu não tenho certeza se eu realmente já tive  
uma família de verdade." Shinji pôs suas mãos sobre as pernas,  
olhando para o chão, cabisbaixo.  
  
Rei voltou a observar a festa novamente. Misato estava  
provocava Touji sem piedade, e Hikari ficava cada vez mais  
vermelha enquanto tentava tirar ele de perto dela. Asuka cobria  
seus olhos e balançava a cabeça enquanto observava Hikari. Quando   
Rei falou, sua voz era suave, um pouco mais que um sussuro.  
  
"Minha primeira recordação é do Comandante Ikari, olhando  
para mim. Família me deixa desconfortável." Continuava a observar  
o resto dos convidados enquanto falava.  
  
Shinji olhou para Rei. Ele não pensava que seu pai  
sentisse algo com relação à Rei. Mas isso fazia parecer que ele  
tinha, mas a própria amarga experiência de Shinji lhe dizia que  
seu pai apenas usava as pessoas. Rei continuou a observar a  
festa, mas apesar de seu desabafo, ela não havia deixado escapar  
nenhuma emoção.  
  
"Eu não sei o que dizer, Rei."  
  
"Então não diga nada."  
  
-*-   
  
Asuka estava cansada de correr atrás de Kaji, e cansada  
de ver Hikari ficar com ciúmes da atenção que Misato estava dando  
ao Touji. Ela estava mais ou menos conformada com o fato que Kaji  
não estava realmente interessado nela como mulher. E por que ele  
estaria, tendo uma mulher como Misato para correr atrás? Não que  
Misato fosse tudo isso. Os homens eram uns idiotas, Tóquio 3 não  
era o que ela esperava.  
  
Chateada, ela se afastou do grupo principal. então ela viu  
Shinji e Rei sentados juntos debaixo de um visgo.  
  
Agora, Asuka sabia que eles não estavam sentados lá de  
propósito. Os dois eram tão fechados que eles provavelmente nem  
sabiam que havia um visgo lá! Rá! Os dois provavelmente nem sabem  
o que um visgo significa! Asuka ponderou sobre a situação um  
minuto, lutando contra a sua consciência. Ela queria fazer uma  
cena. Ela não deveria se sentir um pouco culpada com isso?  
Provavelmente, mas não! Ó céus, ela não podia viver consigo mesma  
se deixasse essa oportunidade escapar.   
  
"Me digam," disse ela sorrindo, "Quando isso começou?"  
  
Rei olhou para ela por um segundo, e então perguntou com  
uma voz suave, "O que você quer dizer?  
  
"Desde quando vocês estão juntos, hein?"  
  
Shinji afastou os olhos de Rei rapidamente. "O quê?" Sua  
voz gaguejava enquanto ele falava.  
  
"Quando foi que vocês se tornaram tão íntimos? Quer dizer,  
vocês passam a noite toda juntos, ignorando todo mundo só para  
poderem se sentar juntos num canto, sozinhos, em baixo do visgo."  
  
O rosto de Shinji começou a ficar vermelho. "V-v-visgo?"  
Ele lentamente olhou para cima.  
  
Todos os outros começaram a se juntar en volta dos três  
quando ouviram o primeiro comentário de Asuka. Agora eles começavam  
a encorajar Shinji e Rei a se beijarem. Misato estava à frente  
do bando. "Isso aí Shinji! Beija ela! Vai lá! Seja homem!" Ela  
derrubou o resto de sua cerveja. "Kaji, me thragha outhra cerveja!"  
  
Rei olhou para Misato, que mal parava em pé, e então para  
Asuka. Asuka começou a suar frio, ao receber o olhar gélido de  
Rei. Decidida que preferia se manter no controle da situação,  
Asuka tomou a ofensiva novamente.  
  
"Bem, qual o problema? Vocês não acreditam no espírito  
natalino?" Asuka levantou a sombrancelha e olhou para Shinji e  
Rei, com as mãos na cintura.  
  
Os olhos de Rei se cravaram em Asuka. então ela virou-se  
para Shinji e pôs a mão em seu rosto. Os olhos dele começaram a  
correr de Rei para Misato, para Asuka, e para Rei novamente.  
Então ela se curvou na direção dele e o beijou gentilmente nos  
lábios.  
  
Asuka segurou uma gargalhada.  
  
Rei abriu um pouco seus lábios e puxou Shinji para perto  
dela. Shinji, que havia estado quieto desde o momento que Rei pôs  
a mão em seu rosto até agora, começou a se debater e fazer sons  
abafados. Rei deixou sua língua deslizar dentro da boca de Shinji,  
onde logo encontrou a dele. Shinji parou de se debater e relaxou.  
seus olhos giraram em seu rosto e sua mente se desligou.  
  
Asuka olhava para os dois com os olhos arregalados e a  
boca bem aberta.   
  
"Arrrrrrgh!" Ela está beijando com a língua! Ela gritou  
sem acreditar.  
  
"Ééé isso aí, Rei! Yeah! Finalmente alguma ação!" Berrou  
Misato, e então desmaiou. Kaji riu e a segurou quando ela caiu,  
então ele e Ritsuko começaram a carregar Misato para o seu quarto.  
  
Rei interrompeu o beijo e se afastou de Shinji.  
  
"Boa noite, Shinji."  
  
A voz de Rei era suave, apenas para os ouvidos dele.  
Shinji pode ouvir emoção nas palavras dela, apeasr e seu rosto  
não demonstrar nenhuma. Então ela levantou-se e saiu, ignorando  
os outros.  
  
Asuka ficou parada olhando para Shinji, com uma expressão  
de puro estarrecimento em seu rosto. "A Primeira criança é  
estranha Shinji, muito estranha. Quem poderia querer beijar você?  
Quero dizer, você não foi grande coisa quando eu te . . ." Os  
engasgos atrás dela a fizeram parar, e ela percebeu o que tinha  
acabado de dizer, e na frente de quem ela tinha dito aquilo. Ela  
olhou horrorizada para Hikari, que estava tentando segurar uma  
risada.  
  
"Ach, Mein Gott!" Berrou Asuka, correndo em seguida para  
o seu quarto e batendo a porta.  
  
Touji e Kensuke cercaram Shinji, batendo-lhe nos ombros.  
"Shinji! Você beijou as duas, seu cachorro! Eu nunca pensei que  
você fosse capaz disso!" Exclamou Touji.  
  
Kensuke não podia conter sua excitação. "Sim! Por que  
você não contou pra gente? Que reviravolta! Eu queria ter trazido  
a minha câmera!"  
  
Shinji ignorou os dois, olhando para a porta por onde Rei  
havia saído.  
  
-*-   
  
Shinji sentou-se sozinho em frente a árvore de Natal.  
Depois e Rei ter ido embora, com Misato desmaiada em seu quarto  
e Asuka entricheirada no dela, os outros foram embora. Como  
sempre, sobrou para ele acompanhá-los até a porta, agradecê-los  
por terem vindo, e então limpar a bagunça que os outros tinham  
feito. Mesmo assim, observar a árvore brilhando suavemente no  
canto da sala o fez pensar que coisas boas em sua vida, apesar  
de serem poucas.  
  
Apesar o horror dos Anjos, Shinji percebeu que estes  
últimos meses haviam sido os melhores em sua vida. Ele podia  
finalmente ver algum valor em si mesmo, e ele era valorizado  
pelos outros. Apesar de ser esquisito no começo, ele estava  
realmente gostando de morar com Misato e Asuka. Elas o incomodavam  
bastante, Misato sempre o fazia cozinhar e limpar a casa, e Asuka  
sempre o insultava no apartamento ou em qualquer outro lugar.  
Shinji imaginou que deveria ser assim que uma família de verdade  
se parecia. Ele havia dito à Rei que ele não considerava as duas  
como sua família, mas agora, pensando de volta na festa, ele  
percebia que Misato, Asuka, e até mesmo Rei, eram a única família  
que ele teve até agora.  
  
Este pensamento o fez suspirar.  
  
A campainha tocou, anunciando alguém à porta. Shinji olhou  
para o relógio, imaginando quem poderia ser. Ele se levantou e  
foi atender a porta.   
  
-*-   
  
Rei andou lentamente de volta à porta do apartamento de  
Shinji. Nas sombras, elka esperou até os outros saírem, vendo-os  
desaparecer na noite. Então voltou ao apartamento. Ela descansou  
sua cabeça contra a porta do apartamento e respirou lentamente,  
com um leve rubror se espalhando pelo seu rosto. Em sua mente,  
imagens surgiam.   
  
Rei, beijando Shinji.  
  
-Por quê?-  
  
Asuka, olhando para Rei.  
  
*A Segunda Criança.*  
  
Rei, sobre uma maca, em frente ao Eva-01.  
  
*Você é descartável.*  
  
Uma mulher, debruçada sobre Rei, apertando sua garganta.  
  
*Você pode ser substituída.*  
  
Corpos borrados, flutuando em um líquido amarelo.  
  
-Eu posso morrer?-  
  
Alunos na escola, rindo.  
  
-Se eu não posso morrer, eu posso viver?-  
  
Shinji, olhando para Rei enquanto ela vai embora.  
  
-Se eu não posso viver, eu posso amar?-  
  
Comandante Ikari, sorrindo para Rei.  
  
-Seu eu não posso amar, eu posso ser amada?-  
  
Dra. Akagi, parada atrás do Comandante Hikari.  
  
-O que é amor?-  
  
O vulto de uma mulher, segurando seu filho.  
  
Misato, chorando sobre o plugsuit vazio de Shinji.  
  
Hikari, oferecendo uma lancheira para Touji.  
  
Rei, beijando Shinji.  
  
-Isto é amor?-  
  
Rei, parada atrás de Touji no terraço da escola.  
  
-O que é amor?-  
  
*Amor é quando Dois são Um.*  
  
*Um Corpo.*  
  
*Uma Mente.*  
  
*Um Espírito.*  
  
Eva-00, parado em seu hangar.  
  
-Eu amo Eva?-  
  
*Você é Um com Eva.*  
  
Rei, beijando Shinji.  
  
-Eu serei Um com Shinji.-  
  
*Sim.*  
  
*Nós seremos Um com Shinji.*  
  
Rei apertou a campainha da porta do apartamento e esperou.  
  
-*-   
  
Quando ele abriu a porta, Shinji ficou surpreso em ver  
Rei em pé no corredor, olhando para ele. Os olhos de Rei pareciam  
estar brilhando, na fraca meia-luz que vinha de dentro do  
apartamento. Os olhos dela se prenderam nos seus, e Shinji não  
conseguia desviar o olhar.   
  
"Ahhh . . . "  
  
Shinji engoliu um seco. Ele podia sentir suas mãos  
tremendo. O olhar de Rei mantinha seus olhos presos.  
  
"Ah, ummm . . . " Shinji sentia calafrios correndo-lhe  
pela espinha, por causa do olhar de Rei. "E-entre . . . "  
  
Rei manteve o olhar fixo nos olhos de Shinji por vários  
e longos segundos. Então ela passou por Shinji, entrando no  
apartamento.  
  
-*-   
  
Rei estava parada em frente à árvore, assistindo o piscar  
das luzes. Ela podia ouvir Shinji na cozinha. Logo ele reapareceu,  
trazendo dois copos de chá quente. Ele ofereceu um à Rei, então  
sentou-se no sofá.  
  
Rei tomou um gole de seu chá. "Está gostoso."  
  
"Obrigado. Eu adquiri muita experiência na cozinha  
ultimamente. Misato e Asuka não cozinham muito." Shinji olhou para  
Rei, que ainda estava observando a árvore. Ele pôs seu copo de  
volta ao pires e segurou-o em seu colo. Ele observava o vapor que  
subia do chá.  
  
Rei olhou pela janela. Na noite fria de inverno só podia  
ver o piscar das estrelas sobre o brilho da cidade.  
  
"Ummm, o que você quer?" Shinji perguntou.  
  
Rei ainda olhava atentamente pela janela. "O que eu sou?"  
  
Shinji observava Rei, em silêncio. A voz dela era calma  
e inescrutável, como sempre. "O que você quer dizer?"  
  
"O que eu sou, para *você*, Shinji Ikari?"  
  
Shinji estava ficando preocupado com a pergunta de Rei.  
Parecia que esta conversa certamente iria levá-lo a alguma  
situação embaraçosa. "Você é uma amiga, Rei."  
  
"Uma amiga?" Não havia mundança alguma na voz de Rei.  
  
"S-sim."  
  
Rei virou-se o olhou para Shinji, encontrando seus olhos  
com os dele. "O que é amizade?"  
  
Agora Shinji estava desconsertado. "O que você quer dizer  
com 'o que é amizade'?"  
  
O olhar de Rei continuava a perfurar através de Shinji.  
Ele percebeu que nunca tinha visto Rei parecer tão... faminta?  
  
Rei falou, em seu tom de voz habitual, mas não olhava  
para os olhos de Shinji. "Amizade pode se tornar... amor?"  
  
Shinji olhou para Rei. Ele estava incomodado com aquela  
conversa. Ele não achava que seu pai aprovaria isso. Shinji  
levantou-se nervosamente. e alisou sua calça com as mãos.  
"Desculpe, eu não estou entendendo..."  
  
Rei andou para frente, até parar bem em frente de Shinji.  
  
"Amor é..."  
  
Ela passou os braços envolta do pescoço dele.  
  
"Um corpo..."  
  
Ela apoiou sua cabeça nos ombro dele. Ela podia sentir  
Shinji tremer.  
  
"Uma Mente..."  
  
Rei sorriu com seu sorriso miúdo e sussurou no ouvido  
dele.  
  
"Um Espírito..."  
  
Shinji não conseguia parar de tremer. Ele podia sentir o  
corpo de Rei contra o seu. Ele lentamente levantou seus braços e  
os pôs em volta da cintura de Rei. Ela o abraçou forte enquanto  
falava suavemente.  
  
"Nós seremos Um, Shinji."  
  
Rei levantou sua cabeça e olhou fundo em seus olhos.  
Shinji estava relamente preocupado agora. "Ummm... Rei..."  
  
Rei puxou a cabeça de Shinji para frente e beijou-o  
profundamente.  
  
Shinji estava relutante no início, mas gradualmente  
relaxou e começou a retribuir o beijo. Depois de um longo  
instante, Rei interrompeu o beijo e pegou Shinji pela mão. Ele  
ainda tremia, mas seguiu-a sem objeções.  
  
-*-   
  
Asuka silenciosamente fechou sua porta e fungou. Primeiro  
Kaji corre atrás de Misato. Então a 'Garota Maravilha' beija  
aquele idiota do Shinji, e agora isso.  
"Asuka, " ela pensou, "sua vida é um lixo."   
  
-*-   
  
Quando Misato se arrastou para fora da cama na manhã  
seguinte, ela estava com uma terrível ressaca. "Por que eu me  
deixo levar e bebo como eu fiz na noite passada?"  
  
Misato pôs um roupão, e foi tropeçando até a sala. "Um  
banho quente e uma cerveja gelada são tudo o que eu preciso,"  
pensou consigo mesma.  
  
Ela foi até a cozinha e abriu a porta da geladeira. Ela  
podia ver que Shinji já havia recolhido as sobras da festa e o  
jogado fora. "Droga, eu odeio manícos por limpeza," Pensou Misato  
consigo mesma. Ela pegou uma cerveja e foi arrastando os pés em  
direção ao banheiro, ainda apenas meio-acordada.  
  
Ela viu Shinji saindo do banheiro, secando o cabelo.  
Quando ele viu Misato, ele rapidamente fechou a porta atrás dele.  
  
"B-b-bom dia," balbuciou ele.  
  
Não estando muito afim de conversa, Misato rosnou e  
esperou que ele saísse do seu caminho. Quando ele permaneceu  
parado no lugar, ela pôs sua mão livre sobre o ombro dele e  
começou a empurrá-lo até que ela conseguisse alcançar a porta.  
  
"Deixe-me eu ensinar uma coisa pra você, Shinji," Disse  
Misato. "Nunca se ponha entre mim e o meu banho quando eu estiver  
de ressaca." ela se virou e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta  
atrás dela, ignorando os olhos arregalados de Shinji e o seu corpo  
que tremia por completo.  
  
"Bom dia, Major."  
  
Misato gritou e rosnou quando ela ouviu aquela voz sem  
corpo, flutuando no vapor. Ela viu uma silhueta emergindo da névoa.  
A figura parou e e olhou firmemente para ela, enquanto ela se  
encolhia com as costas contra a parede de azulejos.  
  
"Você está se sentindo bem?" Perguntou a figura embaçada  
com uma voz desprovida de emoção. Misato apenas assentiu com a   
cabeça, rapidamente. A figura a observou por mais alguns segundos  
antes de sair do banheiro.  
  
Misato soltou-se contra a parede e tomou um gole de sua  
cerveja. Na noite passada ela devia ter bebido *muito* mais do  
que imaginava. ela podia jurar que aquela era a Rei!  
  
Meia cerveja depois, assim que ela relaxou na água quente  
do banho, Misato estava certa de ter apenas imaginado tudo aquilo.  
  
Rei não tinha ficado na noite passada.  
  
Tinha?  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Comentários sobre esta tradução podem ser enviados para Verythrax Draconis.  
verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
O original en inglês deste fanfic pode ser encontrado em www.spardue.org/anime  
Sua tradução para a língua portuguesa foi autorizada pelo autor.  
Sinta-se à vontade para disponibilizar este fanfic em seu site.   
Apenas peço que dê o crédito da obra aos seu devidos autores/tradutores.  
(e nos avise para darmos uma olhadinha! -_^)  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
28/08/2001  
  
===========================================================================  
  
  



End file.
